AFTER
by AlejandraDiabb
Summary: Sipnosis Rachel Berry es una estudiante universitaria de 18 años con una vida simple, notas excelentes y un dulce novio. Ella siempre tiene las cosas planeadas de antemano, hasta que conoce un chico llamado Cory, con demasiados tatuajes y pierciengs, quien hace pedazos todos sus planes.
1. Chapter 1

**AFTER**

Sipnosis  
Rachel Berry es una estudiante universitaria de 18 años con una vida simple, notas excelentes y un dulce novio. Ella siempre tiene las cosas planeadas de antemano, hasta que conoce un chico llamado Cory, con demasiados tatuajes y pierciengs, quien hace pedazos todos sus planes.

**Capítulo 1**  
"Rachel!" Escucho la voz de mi mamá desde abajo. Gruño para mí misma y ruedo fuera de mi pequeña pero familiar cama. Mientras hago mi cama tomo mi tiempo, porque está será la última mañana que se pueda considerar mi cama.  
"Rachel!" Ella llama otra vez.  
"Estoy despierta!" Grito devuelta. Los gabinetes abren y cierran en el piso de abajo, es probable que esté haciendo el desayuno. Siento un nudo en el estómago mientras comienzo mi ducha. He durado los últimos años de mi vida nerviosamente anticipando la universidad. Gasté mis fines de semana estudiando y preparándome para esto, mientras mis compañeros estaban afuera, emborrachándose, perdiendo su tiempo.  
El día que mi carta de admisión de la WSU llegó, estaba bastante emocionada. Mi mamá lloró por horas, y debo admitir que estaba bastante orgullosa de mi misma. Todo el trabajo duro al fin tuvo recompensas. Había considerado dejar Washington para ir a la universidad, pero al final decidí lo contrario… Me gusta la familiaridad.  
El agua caliente relaja mis músculos tensos, cuanto tiempo he estado aquí? Me apresuro y lavo mi pelo y mi cuerpo, pasando perezosamente una hoja de afeitar por mis piernas.  
Mientras envuelvo la toalla sobre mi cuerpo mojado, mi madre grita mi nombre otra vez. La ignoro, sé que ella está nerviosa por mi llegada a la universidad, pero he planeado este día por meses. Mi novio Blaine estará aquí pronto para ir conmigo y mi madre.  
Blaine es un grado menor que yo, pero tiene 18, sus padres lo pusieron un año más tarde en kindergarten. Blaine tiene puras A's, al igual que yo, es brillante e ingresará a la WSU el próximo año. Desearía que el viniera ahora, especialmente considerando que no conozco a nadie en la universidad. Sólo necesito una compañera de habitación decente, eso es lo único que estoy pidiendo.  
"Rachel!"  
"Ya estoy bajando, por favor no grites mi nombre otra vez!" Grito mientras bajo las escaleras.

Blaine está sentado en la mesa frente a mi madre vestido con una camiseta polo azul y caquis, su atuendo habitual. Su pelo negro está peinado y ligeramente acondicionado a la perfección.  
"Hey chica universitaria." Sonríe con una brillante, perfectamente alineada sonrisa. Se pone de pie para darme un fuerte abrazo.  
"Hey." Le doy una brillante sonrisa igual a la de él, y pongo mi pelo castaño oscuro en un moño cuando este me libera de su apretón.  
"Cariño, podemos esperar un par de minutos mientras arreglas tu cabello." Mamá dice tranquilamente.  
Me encamino al espejo y asiento, ella tiene razón. Mi pelo necesita estar presentable hoy, y claro que ella no dudó en recordármelo.  
"Pondré tus cosas en el carro." Blaine ofrece y le quita las llaves a mamá. Con un rápido beso en mi mejilla, el desparece de la habitación.  
Las mariposas en mi estómago bailan alrededor mientras camino hacia el auto, al menos tengo dos horas para hacerlas desaparecer. No tengo idea de cómo será la universidad, acaso haré amigos?

**Capitulo 2**

"Aquí estamos!" Mi madre chilla mientras llegamos al campus. Se ve tan bien en persona como en los folletos y en línea. Los edificios son viejos pero elegantes al mismo tiempo. El tamaño del campus es intimidante pero espero que luego de algunas semanas me sienta como en casa.  
La sala de orientación es pequeña y tomo asiento sola, ese es mi fuerte. Una señora de edad media que parece simpática me entrega la llave del dormitorio y me manda de camino. Ya siento más libertad de la que he tenido en los últimos 18 años.  
"Quiero ver tu dormitorio antes de marcharme cariño. No puedo creer que estés en la universidad! Mi única hija, una estudiante universitaria, viviendo por su cuenta. Simplemente no lo puedo creer." Ella gimotea y limpia sus ojos, cuidadosa de no arruinar su maquillaje.  
Blaine nos sigue, cargando mis bolsas mientras andamos por el corredor.  
"Es el B22… estamos en pasillo C." Les digo. Por suerte, veo una gran B pintada en la pared. "Aquí abajo" Instruyo, y ellos me siguen. Gracias a dios solo traje algunas ropas, una manta y algunos de mis libros favoritos, así que Blaine no tiene que cargar mucho.  
"B22" Mi madre se queja. Usó unos tacones demasiado altos para la larga caminata que hemos recorrido. Deslizo la llave en la vieja puerta de madera, esta cruje al abrir y mi madre jadea. La habitación es pequeña, con dos pequeñas camas y dos escritorios. Mis ojos viajan hacia la razón del jadeo de mi madre.  
Un lado de la habitación está cubierto de posters de música, la mayoría, con bandas de las que nunca he escuchado, sus caras cubiertas de piercings y tatuajes. La chica tirada en medio de la cama tiene un brillante pelo rubio, ojos cubiertos de lo que parece pulgadas de delineador, y sus brazos llenos de tatuajes.  
"Hola." Ella dice y ofrece una sonrisa. Su sonrisa es algo intrigante, demasiado para mi sorpresa. "Soy Quinn" Ella dice, y se sienta en la cama  
"h..hola.. Soy Rachel." Me ahogo. Ella ríe disimuladamente y se para.  
"Bienvenida a la WSU, donde los dormitorios son pequeños y las fiestas son gigantes."  
Su cabeza cae hacia atrás de la risa. La boca de mi madre se abre totalmente y Blaine se mueve incómodo.  
Quinn camina hacia nosotros, cerrando la distancia que nos separa y me abraza. Estoy desconcertada por su afecto, pero también la abrazo. Escucho un Knock Knock en la puerta mientras Blaine deja mis bolsas en el suelo.  
"Pasen!" MI nueva compañera de cuarto grita. La puerta se abre y dos chicos entran.  
Chicos dentro del dormitorio de chicas en el primer día? Tal vez la WSU fue una mala decisión.  
Mi madre luce como si se fuera a desmayar en cualquier momento.  
"Hey, eres la compañera de Quinn?" El chico rubio pregunta. No tiene tantos tatuajes como el otro, pero son bastantes.  
"Um.. Si. Mi nombre es Rachel." Logro decir.  
"SoySam, te encantará este lugar" Dice con una sonrisa.  
Su sonrisa es cálida y atrayente a pesar de su apariencia dura.  
"Estoy lista" Quinn dice y toma su cartera de la cama. Mis ojos se mueven hacia el chico de pelo castaño. tiene piercings en su ceja y su labio. Mis ojos se mueven hacia su camiseta negra, sus brazos también cubiertos de tatuajes. Espero a que se introduzca a sí mismo, pero no lo hace. Definitivamente no es tan amigable como su amigo rubio.  
"Te veo por ahí, Rachel." Sam dice y los tres salen de la habitación.  
"Vas a cambiar de dormitorio!' Mi madre grita tan pronto como la puerta se cierra.  
"No, no puedo. Todo está bien mama, estoy segura de que no estará mucho alrededor de todas formas."  
"Absolutamente no, vamos a cambiarte ahora mismo. No estarás en una habitación con alguien que permite que chicos entren, y menos esos punks!" ella dice.  
"Mama… por favor… Solo veamos como resulta todo. Por favor." Le ruego y ella suspira.  
"Bien." Escupe para mi sorpresa. 


	2. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

Después de una hora de advertencias acerca de las fiestas y los chicos, mi madre finalmente decide irse. Se despide con un beso y un abrazo, y le dice a Blaine que lo espera en el auto.  
"Extrañare tenerte alrededor todos los días" dice suavemente y me trae hacia sus brazos.  
Inhalo su colonia, que le compré dos navidades seguidas, y suspiro. Extrañaré este olor.  
"Yo también te voy a extrañar, pero hablaremos todos los días" Le digo y lo abrazo más fuerte. "Desearía que estuvieras aquí este año" Digo y acaricio su cuello con mi nariz. Blaine es solo algunos centímetros más alto que yo, pero me gusta el hecho de que no parece una torre a mi lado. Me da un beso de despedida mientras mi madre toca la bocina.  
Luego de que Blaine y mama se van, desempaco mis maletas y me acuesto en la cama. Ya me siento sola, y no ayuda que mi compañera de habitación no este. Tengo el presentimiento de que se ausentara mucho. Porque no podía tener una compañera que ame estar dentro y leer o estudiar? Supongo que es algo bueno, porque tendré la pequeña habitación para mí misma. Antes de ir a la cama saco mi agenda y escribo las clases que tomare este semestre y mis encuentros potenciales para el club literario al que planeo unirme.  
Anoto un viaje fuera del campus mañana para comprar algunas cosas más para mi dormitorio. El hecho de que todavía no tengo un auto lo hace un poco difícil, tal vez debería comenzar a buscar uno que comprar. Tengo suficiente dinero de los regalos de graduación, es solo que no quiero las complicaciones de tener un auto en estos momentos. Estoy viviendo en un campus, así que hay montones de autobuses alrededor. Luego, cierro mi agenda y me voy a dormir.  
La mañana siguiente Quinn no está en su cama. Me gustaría conocerla mejor pero no podré hacerlo si ella es del tipo de persona que sale toda la noche. Tal vez uno de los dos chicos que estaban con ella era su novio. Espero que sea el rubio por su propio bien. Tomo mi bolsa de aseo y voy hasta la habitación de duchas. Una de las peores cosas de mi vida en los dormitorios son las duchas, porque cada dormitorio no puede tener tu propia ducha en vez de una habitación compartida de duchas? Es raro pero al menos no son compartidas. Eso fue lo que asumí hasta que llegue a la puerta, bastante segura de que hay dos figuras en el letrero, un hombre y una mujer. Ugh. Chicos en la habitación de las duchas. Va a ser bastante incómodo. Solo tendré que poner una alarma para tomar mi baño super temprano cuando espero que estará vacía. El agua tarda demasiado en calentarse y tengo miedo de que alguien pueda tirar de la fina cortina mostrando mi cuerpo desnudo a una habitación llena de ambos sexos.  
Todos parecen estar cómodos a pesar del hecho de que no deberían estarlo. La vida universitaria es algo extraña hasta ahora. La ducha es pequeña, con un pequeño perchero para colgar mi ropa mientras me baño. Mi mente se desvía hacia Blaine y mis amigos en casa, estoy distraída cuando choco mi hombro en el perchero, haciendo caer mi ropa en el piso mojado. El agua continua cayendo en ella, empapándolas completamente.  
"Tienes que estar bromeando!" Gruño para mí misma. Cierro la llave del agua y me envuelvo en la toalla, tomando la pila de ropa pesada y mojada y me apresuro hacia el pasillo, esperando desesperadamente que nadie me vea. Llego a mi habitación y entro la llave en la puerta, relajándome instantáneamente, hasta que me doy la vuelta para ver al chico de pelo castaño acostado en la cama de Quinn.


	3. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4**

"Uhmm… Donde esta Quinn?" Mi voz sale más chillona de lo que esperaba. Mis manos están apretadas alrededor de la suave tela de mi toalla, bajo mis ojos para asegurarme de que la toalla me está cubriendo totalmente.  
"No lo sé " El masculla y prende la pequeña y plana pantalla en el escritorio de Quinn. Que hace aquí si no sabe dónde está? Acaso no tiene su propio dormitorio? Muerdo mi lengua, tratando de mantener mis comentarios rudos para mí misma.  
"Está bien? Bueno, podrías como… Irte o algo para poder vestirme?" Me doy cuenta de que el ni siquiera ha notado que estoy en una toalla, bueno, tal vez si lo ha notado pero no le molesta.  
"No es como si fuera a mirar" Él se burla y rueda en la cama, sus manos cubriendo su rostro. Tiene un fuerte acento, porque está en Washington? Insegura de que responder a su rudo comentario, jadeo y camino hacia mi vestidor.  
Tal vez es gay y a eso se refiere con su " No es como si fuera a mirar ", es eso, o piensa que soy fea. De prisa me pongo la ropa interior, seguida de una blusa blanca lisa y shorts caquis.  
"Ya terminaste?" el pregunta. Eso es todo.  
"Acaso podrías ser más irrespetuoso? Solo digo, honestamente,  
estas en MI habitación mientras me visto y tienes el descaro de ser rudo conmigo? No te he hecho nada, cuál es tu problema?" Digo, más duro de lo que deseaba, pero por su cara de sorpresa, mis palabras han tenido el efecto deseado en el chico tatuado.  
Justo cuando pienso que se va a disculpar, comienza a reír. Me mira y solo ríe. Su risa podría ser agradable si el no fuera un idiota.  
Sus hoyuelos salen mientras continua riendo, y me siento como una idiota, insegura de que hacer o decir. No me gustan los conflictos y este chico luce como la última persona con la que debería comenzar una pelea. La puerta se abre y Quinn entra.  
"Perdón, llego tarde. Tengo la más grande resaca" ella dice y sus ojos se encuentran con los míos para luego fijarse en Finn. "Perdón Rech, olvide decirte que Finn vendría muy seguido."  
Ella se encoje de hombros en modo de disculpa. Me gustaría pensar que Quinn y yo podemos hacer que esto funcione pero con su elección de amigos, simplemente no estoy segura.  
"Tu novio es rudo" las palabras salen antes de que pueda parar.  
Ambos comienzan a reír. Que pasa con estas personas riéndose de mí? Se está volviendo insoportable.  
"Finn no es mi novio" ella ríe, haciendo énfasis en el 'no'.  
"Que le dijiste?" Ella le pregunta con un ceño.  
"Finn tiene una.. Una forma única de conversar" ella explica.  
Básicamente está tratando de decirme que el siendo rudo es solo como es. Genial. Finn frunce el ceño y cambia de canal.  
"Hay una fiesta esta noche, deberías venir con nosotros,  
Rech" ella ofrece. Es mi turno de burlarme de ella.  
"Las fiestas no son lo mío, además, tengo que comprar algunas cosas para mi lado del dormitorio"  
"Vamos.. Es solo una fiesta! Estas en la Universidad ahora, una solo fiesta no te hará daño. Como vas a ir a la tienda, pensé que no tenías un auto?" ella pregunta. No puedo ir a una fiesta.

"No conozco a nadie, además, iba a usar Skype con Blaine" Le digo y Finn ríe otra vez.  
"E iba a tomar un autobús a la tienda"  
"No vas tomar el autobús un sábado! Están llenos, Finn te puede llevar de camino a su casa.. Verdad Finn? Y te Encontraras conmigo en la fiesta.  
Solo ven.. por favor?" ella ruega. Solo la conozco de hace un día, debería confiar en ella? Sé que a pesar de lo dura que parece, es un poco dulce. Pero una fiesta?  
"No lo sé.. Y no quiero que Finn me lleve a la tienda" Digo y el rueda, con una expresión divertida en su rostro.  
"Oh no! De verdad esperaba pasar el rato contigo" el dice, su voz tan llena de sarcasmo que tengo que pelear contra el deseo de tirar una lámpara a su cabeza.  
"Vamos Quinn, sabes que esta chica no ira a la fiesta" El ríe y por alguna razón quiero probarle que está equivocado.  
"En realidad, iré" Digo, con la sonrisa más dulce que puedo fingir. Finn ríe otra vez y Quinn me abraza.  
"Nos divertiremos tanto!' Ella chilla.


	4. Capitulo 5

**Capitulo 5**

Por suerte Finn se marcha, así Quinn y yo podemos discutir algunas cosas sobre la fiesta, necesito más detalles.  
"Donde es la fiesta? Está a una distancia razonable donde pueda ir caminando?" Pregunto mientras ordeno mis libros alfabéticamente en el estante. Es un hábito.  
"Técnicamente es una fiesta de fraternidad, en una de las casas de hermandad más grandes aquí, está cerca del campus así que no caminaremos, Sam pasara a recogernos." Ella dice, y estoy agradecida de que no será Finn, aunque sé que estará en la fiesta, viajar con él en auto seria insoportable.  
Por qué es tan rudo? De todas formas debería estar agradecido de que no lo estoy juzgando por la forma en que ha destruido su cuerpo con hoyos y tatuajes. Tal vez lo estoy juzgando un poco, pero al menos no en su cara. Es solo el hecho de que he sido criada en una casa donde no están permitidos piercings y tatuajes, siempre tenía que estar bien peinada, mis cejas a la perfección, y mi ropa limpia y planchada.  
Es solo de la forma que es.  
"Me escuchaste?" Quinn dice y ríe.  
"Perdón.. qué?" No me había dado cuenta de que mi mente había estado vagando.  
"Dije que nos preparemos, me puedes ayudar a escoger mi atuendo."  
Ella dice. Los vestidos que escoge son tan inapropiados que sigo viendo alrededor para ver si una cámara oculta sale de la nada y me dicen que es una broma, me encojo ante cada uno y ella ríe, obviamente viendo mi disgusto con humor. El vestido.. uhmm.. la pieza de tela.. que ella escoge es un vestido negro hecho de lo que parece una red de pesca, con su bra a la vista, al menos la parte baja es sólida per tengo el presentimiento de que ella lo usaría aunque no lo fuera. El .. vestido apenas le llegaba a la parte alta de sus muslos y los tacones eran de al menos 4 centímetros. Su pelo rubio brillante fue recogido en un moño salvaje con rizos escapando de todas partes y tiene más delineador que nunca.  
"Te dolieron los tatuajes cuando te los hiciste?" Le pregunto mientas me pongo mi vestido marrón.  
"El primero dolió un poco, pero no tanto como crees. Es casi como una abeja picándote una y otra vez."  
Se encoje de hombros. Ouch.  
"Eso suena terrible" Le digo y ella ríe. Me doy cuenta de que tal vez ella me encuentra tan extraña como yo a ella.  
"No vas a usar eso, verdad?" Mira boquiabierta mi vestido.  
Mi mano se desliza por la tela, este es uno de mis mejores vestidos y no traje muchas ropas conmigo. Ya que me salte lo de ir a la tienda hoy, tendré que buscar un momento para hacerlo en la semana. Tengo que anotarlo antes de que lo olvide.  
"Que hay de malo con mi vestido?"  
Trato de esconder lo ofendida que estoy. La tela marrón es suave pero robusta, el mismo material de el que están hechos los trajes de negocios. El cuello es alto, y las mangas son de tres cuartos, llegando hasta debajo de mis codos.  
"Nada.. es solo tan.. largo?".  
"Esta apenas debajo de mis rodillas." Defiendo mi vestido favorito.  
"Es lindo, solo pienso que es demasiado pesado para una fiesta, podría prestarte uno?" Se ofrece y rio.  
"No gracias, estoy bien usando esto." Le digo y enciendo mi tenaza. 


	5. Capitulo 6

**Capitulo 6**

Mi cabello está perfectamente rizado, y empujé dos pinchos dentro de este, uno a cada lado para mantener mi cabello fuera de mi cara.  
"¿Quieres usar algo de mi maquillaje?" preguntó Quinn mientras me veía en el espejo otra vez.  
Mis ojos siempre parecían un poco largos para mi cara pero prefiero usar muy poco maquillaje, Yo usualmente solo uso mascara y brillo labial. Estoy muy orgullosa de lo bien que cuido mi piel así que ¿por qué esconderla si no lo necesito?  
"¿Tal vez un poco de delineador?" Dije, aun insegura.  
Ella me sonríe y me da tres lápices. Uno morado, uno negro y uno marrón. Los ruedo entre mis dedos debatiendo entre el negro y el marrón.  
"El mirado se vería estupendo en tus ojos".  
Ella dice pero niego con la cabeza.  
"Tus ojos son tan únicos, ¿quieres cambiar?" bromea.  
Ella tiene unos bellos ojos verdes, ¿por qué ella querría cambiar conmigo? Tomo el delineador negro y hago las líneas más finas posibles en ambos ojos, ganándome una sonrisa orgullosa de parte de Quinn. Su teléfono vibra y ella toma su cartera. "Sam está aquí" me informa, tomo mi cartera, aliso mi vestido y me pongo mis toms blancos. Ella mira mis zapatos bajos, pero no comenta.  
Sam nos está esperando fuera del edificio, música rock sale de sus ventanas bajadas. No puedo evitar mirar alrededor para encontrar a todo el mundo mirándome fijamente. Mantengo mi cabeza baja y justo cuando la subo, veo a Finn poniéndose derecho en el asiento de enfrente. Lo más seguro estaba recostado. Ugh  
"Señoritas." Sam nos saluda y Finn me lanza una mirada mientras me subo al carro luego de Quinn, quedándome atascada sentada detrás de Finn.  
"Sabes que vamos a una fiesta no a la iglesia, ¿verdad Rachel?" Finn sonríe burlonamente.  
"No me vuelvas a llamar Rachel por favor. Prefiero Rech" Le advertí, ¿Cómo sabe siquiera que mi nombre es Rachel? Odio que me llamen Rachel.  
"Seguro, Rachel." El dijo y rodé mis ojos. No iba a dejar que jugara conmigo, el no vale mi tiempo.  
Después de lo que se sintió como años finalmente llegamos a una enorme casa de dos pisos con descuidadas enredaderas creciendo a los lados. THETA XI está pintado en letras negras en la gigantesca casa.  
"Es tan grande, ¿Cuántas personas estarán aquí? " Tragué. El césped está lleno de personas sosteniendo vasos rojos, estoy muy fuera de mi ambiente aquí.  
"Espero que muchos." Dice Finn y sale del auto. Me quedo mirando mientras varias personas chocan cinco y sacuden manos con Finn. Nadie más que veo está cubierto de tatuajes como él, Sam y Quinn. Tal vez pueda hacer amigos esta noche.  
"¿Vienes?" Quinn me sonríe y yo asiento mientras me bajo del carro, asegurándome de alisar mi vestido otra vez.


End file.
